Musically in Love
by mira-mirarose
Summary: Ikuto, together with his family, were in a Orchestra Theatre in Paris, France. To watch an orchestra group from Japan. Before the start of the play, he saw a familiar pink-haired teenager siting on a piano bench, getting ready for the orchestra to start. Could it be Amu?


Anime: Shugo Chara!

Pairing:Amuto

Title: Musically in love

Ages:

Amu.H : 18

Ikuto,T : 22

Utau,H : 19

SUMMARY:

Ikuto, together with his family, were in a Orchestra Theatre in Paris, France. To watch an orchestra group from Japan. Before the start of the play, he saw a familiar pink-haired teenager siting on a piano bench, getting ready for the orchestra to start. Could it be Amu? The love for his life that he left to search for his father and also left to continue his studies to become a violinist for 6 years?! ~AMUTO and other couples~

Chapter 1

Ikuto's bedroom

(IKUTO'S P.O.V)

It's been 6 years that I have last seen Amu. I really missed my cute strawberry. I wonder what is she doing right now?

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I growled at the unknown person knocking my door that interrupt my thoughts of Amu. I stood from my bed and just on my way to open my door when Utau barged in.

"Ikuto! Why didn't open the door? I was getting impatient!" Utau growled.

"Anyways, Father told us to get ready before 6pm because we have to attend an orchestra play from Japan." Utau told me, calming down.

Utau left after she said about an orchestra group from Japan to perform in the Orchestra Theatre. And she also told me to dress formal. Damn

I sighed and looked to the nearby clock, it showed 5.15pm. I walked to my closet and took out a dark blue suit, dark blue pants and a black T-shirt. I laid the clothes on my bed because it seems too early, to me actually, to wear them. The time was about 5.30pm and maybe I got ready by 5.45pm?

~Timeskip~6.15pm

Waiting room in the orchestra Theatre

(Amu's P.O.V)

I sighed, waiting to be called to gather at our designated places at the stage at 6.25pm. I sighed again and looked at my long pink hair that reached all the way to my butt. I have grown tall, maybe around Ikuto's height?

I sighed again, wondering how is Ikuto doing in Paris right now? Maybe, just maybe. That when I play the piano, I get to see him but I do not want to cut my concentration playing the piano. Or he did not know there is an orchestra group from Japan. Anyways, he did not know I am in Paris.

Ikuto told me that while searching for Father, he wanted to continue his studies and become a violinist. He told me to wait for him and I am waiting for him. But it has been 6 years, how fast time goes.

Then suddenly, a hand shook me out of my thoughts of Ikuto. Takashi, the conductor of the orchestra, told me that the orchestra is going to start soon. I thank him and looked at the clock wall that showed 6.25pm.

I sighed, got up from the sofa I was sitting on earlier and walked to the stage. I looked at my fellow performers are already there except me. I sat on the piano bench breathing in and out, to calm down my nervousness. My gaze went to the audience, almost all of them were here except 4 sits. Whoever the 4 people are, I just hope that you will arrive just in time for the performance.

~Timeskip~6.30pm

Orchestra Theatre, Audience sitting

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

We reached to the orchestra just in time for it to start. The group is playing 'Risky Game' by Hatsune Miku. I was enjoying the music played by the group when I saw a pink-haired teenager playing the piano. She looked familiar because she looked like Amu but the older version of her. Not quite sure if that pianist is Amu, I decided to ask Utau because she is Amu's bestfriend.

"Hey, Utau. Is that pink-haired pianist is Amu?" I whispered to her

"Yup, that is her. You can tell how much she has grown by looking at her. You have to thankful, Ikuto. That she is still waiting for you to come back to Japan. You promised her, don't you Ikuto?" Utau whispered to me

I nodded and I smiled, Amu is still waiting for me.

~Timeskip~2 hours later

After the orchestra, heading back home.

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

After the performance, Mother, Father and Utau whispered to each other. Wanting to find out what they were talking about, I walked to behind them but DAMN, they were to soft!

After several attempts of wanting to find out what they were talking about, I gave up and minding my own business. Then, I felt a hand slapped my back and hung over my shoulder. I looked over to find out that it's my father's hand

"Son. From what Utau told me about a girl named Hinamori Amu, the one who was playing the piano in the theatre. Your sister told me that you left her to find me, your father, and you wanted to continue your studies to achieve your dream as a violinist. That is good BUT you LEFT her for 6 years, SIX DAMN WHOLE YEARS, FOUR MONTHES and counting. You are lucky that she is still waiting for you. If you love her, you will have to go back to Japan and go after her. Before she is taken by someone else" Father told me sternly but after saying that, he gave me a smile, telling me to go straight to Japan to find Amu, my strawberry.

I am sorry Amu, for leaving you alone. I will come back to you soon, my strawberry.


End file.
